


as luck would have it

by supercorncob



Series: The Parallel of Us [15]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: :0, Corruption, Lawyer, M/M, Roommates, brr - Freeform, cell - Freeform, i swear ill finish all of these one day, karushuu, lol, man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorncob/pseuds/supercorncob
Summary: Akabane Karma and Asano Gakushuu are roommates! For ten years.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: The Parallel of Us [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191350
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	as luck would have it

“The hell did you just say to me?”

“I said move,” he rolled his eyes, walking past the redhead. He didn’t have time for this, he had watched the movies, he knew how it would go if he gave into the urge to punching him in the jaw. 

“Aw, blondie’s trying to be a tough guy,” the taller of the two smiled, cocking his head to the side and reaching out to grab the blond boy. Gakushuu nearly shivered at the contact. He turned around, glaring daggers at the amused face. 

“Can I help you?” He stared at Karma then at the hand on his orange sleeved arm. 

“I’m just trying to be friendly,” he smirked, “friend. You don’t want to make the wrong friends here do you?” His grip tightened. 

“I’ll pass. I don’t intend to make friends.”

“Your loss blondie,” Karma frowned, dropping his hand and offering him one last smile, “you know where I’ll be if you change your mind!” 

Gakushuu was relieved, his first interaction had gone well by his standards- his new standards. In another life his first interactions with anyone were over dinner or in his office. He sighed, itching at his arms, the fabric of the clothes was nothing like his tailored suits. 

“This is where you’ll be staying,” the tall man in the blue uniform told him; the voice took him out of his thoughts, it felt like a reality check. He wasn’t really back in the office, and this man telling him what to do wasn’t his assistant. That man in the room- cell with the red hair wasn’t Ren telling him to calm down about work, oh, red hair? 

“Blondie!” Gakushuu shifted in his spot, making the officer laugh.

“You’ve met? That’s good. You’ll spend 10 long years together,” he pushed/patted Gakushuu until there were two men in the cell, then he locked it, still smiling to himself. Who picked this placement? 

“Ground rules,” Gakushuu offered, speaking for the first time since he got into this new circle of hell, “we need rules, I don’t want to die.”

“You’re the one making rules? I could kill you in three seconds,” Karma sounded unimpressed. He was lying down on his small bed, looking sideways at Shuu, smiling with his piercing golden eyes. He looked docile but definitely wasn’t, Gakushuu knew better than to trust innocent facial expressions. He knew personally that  a smile could take you places, and could deceive even the smartest of people. He sighed, making an effort to look at anything but Karma. 

“Ground rules,” he insisted, “I don’t want to get murdered and I doubt you want your sentence increased so cooperate.”

“Damn, who were you exactly? Outside of this cell? You sound bossy,” he sang the last word, “aw were you some maid who never got to give orders? So you killed your boss and ended up in here with bad control freak tendencies?”

“No, no, and no. Ground rules.”

“You won’t even humour me?”

“Ground rules.”

“I won’t kill you, that’s one right?”

“Good, I won’t kill you either,” that earned him a laugh from the right side of the room, “what?”

“You?” He said between fits of laughter, “kill me?” He took a moment to calm down. 

“Is that so unbelievable?”

“Yes, definitely. You look like one of those preppy school junkies, were you some kind of delinquent?” He asked, turning to be upside down on his bed.

“I was class president for five years.”

“Gasp,” he nearly fell out of his bed, “class president ends up in jail.”

“That’s hardly my greatest achievement,” Gakushuu rolled his eyes. 

“Right right, your greatest achievement is landing in a cell with me,” Karma winked. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao not me posting all of the fics I have like one page down for. :') so many ideas but no motivation and writing style to satisfy the idea, alas. Have these jail men :) o h gosh I realize how short this is shortrushuu go brr SKJFHDFKJDHFKJHFKSJDHFSKFHD THIS IS SO BAD BUT IDK HOW TO ARCHIVE


End file.
